A Cat Love's it's Milk
by Kallie Konniko
Summary: Stridercest, only they're cats... stridercatcest... ADULT STUFF OKAY!


A cat... strider... incest... crap fic i wrote when drunk...

Also, I've had a lot of people ask me what the boys are so I'll bring that up first. They are a version of antro-animal that can change from a normal house cat to a full sized human cat-person. Sorry for the confusion! I just thought it was cute.

On to the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door opened with a creek causing the white ears to twitch. The albino cat pushed himself up stretching and yawning sticking his tongue out with the yawn his tail leisurely swishing behind him.

"Daaave~" the singsong voice of his owner called from the doorway. Dave hopped down from his perch on the bed and padded to the entrance to greet his master. "Oh! There you are Dave! I've got a surprise for you!" John grinned kneeling down in front of his cat holding a large box out in front of him.

Dave's ears twitched at the sound of scratching coming from the box in his master's arms.

Suspiciously he slowly moved to put his front paws up on the box and peek inside. His red nose collided with an orange one. With a hiss he flung himself back his tail poofing up and his red eyes going wide.

An orange spotted white face popped out of the box, paws peeking from the box and a playful twitch to the sleek tail behind it. "Isn't he cute Dave!? His name is Dirk! He came in to the pound today and I just couldn't resist bringing him home to play with you!"

John set the box down and with a way too cheezy buck toothed grin pat the terrified Dave on the head. "Now I have to go back to work it's only my lunch break you know! You two be good. I know you'll be great friends. Bro's even!"

The door shut behind John leaving the still fluffed-up Dave with the smirking orange and white intruder. Dirk hopped out of the box and with a satisfied stretch grew into his humanized form to get a better look around the apartment. He trodded off on bare feet his tail swishing behind him and his ears twitching with every noise.

Dave stared at the doorway to the kitchen the intruder-cat was in HIS kitchen, touching HIS stuff with it's FILTHY human hands, and man he had a nice ass. Dave shook his head of that nasty thought and lunged himself forward taking his own human form and flinging himself into the kitchen to hiss at the intruder more.

"You have a nice place here." Dirk purred opening the fridge to dig around inside.

"Get out of my house!" Dave hissed storming over and slamming the fridge door shut.

Dirk tilted his head, his ears twitching as he turned from the now closed door to the one who slammed it in his purrfect face. He raised his orange brow at the albino cat smirking as he slid his orange eyes down to look at the nude half-human figure in front of him, smirking as he saw the obvious stirring as his eyes grazed across it.

Dave blushed and growled not going to stoop to being a lower person and cover himself as he stormed up to the intruder and shoved as his shoulders. "Get out of my house!" He hissed again. Dirk didnt even budge when Dave shoved into him he simply just smirked down at the shorter cat, reaching a hand out he ran it up the pale arm and cupped his cheek.

"You're purrety cute." Dirk moved closer leaning in to press his nose against Dave's. Dave flung himself away pressing against the counter and hissed. Dirk chuckled and moved closer again his tail swishing playfully behind him.

"SSSStay away!" Dave hissed his tail and ears puffed up in agitation.

Dirk tilted his head and smirked hopping up to sit on the counter across from Dave, leisurely he ran his hand through his hair, along his neck, down his chest and slowly grips his own cock. He began slowly moving his hand along his own member the whole time watching the other cat.

Dave's eyes went wide as he watched the spotted cat caress himself into stiffness and keep going. His coarse tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips as his eyes move slowly up the tan chest and further up to connect with the heavy lidded orange eyes.

"Do you want to purray?" Dirk cat purred biting his lower lip as a especially delicious bolt of pleasure went through him. Dave took a deep breath and moved forward as if in a trance.

Gulping Dave moved closer reaching his hand out to barely touch the tip of Dirk's penis, pulling it away seconds after to look at the precum beaded on his fingertips.

Dirk watche with curious eyes as the albino moved his hand up to lick the salty substance off of his fingertips surprised when red eyes look up brightly into his own. "Give me morre." The albino purred out.

Dave moved closer licking his coarse tongue along the tip of Dirk's hard member. Dirk gasped and grabbed the counter tightly biting his own lip as the rough texture of Dave's tongue sent bolts of pleasure through his body. Taking a moment to regain himself from the sudden attack Dirk looked down at the white head and rubbed a too-soft plush ear. You want a lot morrre?" he purred out.

Dave looked up brightly and nodded quickly. Dirk pushed off the counter and pulled Dave up straight. "You have to worrrk to get morrre."

"How?"

"Let me do the worrrk." Dirk leaned over pressing his lips to Daves, licking along his lips.

Dave opened his mouth slowly and moved his tongue to copy the other that invaded his mouth. A warm fuzziness started moving into his abdomen and head and his purrs became louder as he got into the messy kiss, a whimper escaping his lips as Dirk pulled away and looked around. Looking for a good lubricant Dirk settled for the dish soap and moved around Dave to grab it.

Turning back to the eager albino he stopped for a moment to take in the view of his hard twitching dick, flushed skin, and small trail of spittle left over from the kiss shining on his lips. Dirk could definately get used to this. "Turrrn arrround and lean against the counterrr."

Dave complied turning and leaning against the counter unconciously pressing his ass out into the air, fluffy tail twitching with invitation. Dirk turned on the sink and moistened his hands before squirting the dish soap into them and moved closer working the soap into a slick lather before grabbing ahold of the fluffy tail and leaning over the younger cat.

"Don't move." he whispered into his ear before pressing rubbing his slickened fingers along Dave's crack circling his entrance a few times before slowly pressing one finger in and moving it around.

Dave mewled at the intrusion jerking to get away but Dirk's tight hold on his tail kept him still as another finger was added and they slowly stretched his hole. "This feels weirrrd. Arre you surrre it will get me morrre of the yummy stuff?"

"Purrrfectly positive." Dirk stated as he slowly added a third finger moving them around.

Satisfied that the hole was stretched enough Dirk turned to moisten his hand again before lathering up more soap and rubbing it thoroughly on his cock.

Dave peeked over his shoulder at the soap running along the orange spotted cat's cock and licked his lips waiting for the delicious flavor to come. "Now what?"

"Turrrn back arrround." Dirk purred out walking back over.

Dave complied and Dirk reached around to grab the young tight ass and lift it up. "Wrrrap yourr legs arrround me." Dave's legs wrapped around the other cat's hips and Dirk leaned him against the counter as he lined himself up. Slowly he pressed his member against the stretched hole pushing gently until the head went completely in.

He stopped for a moment waiting to ensure the younger cat was okay before pushing forward burying himself in completely. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in again. Dave squirmed at the discomfort of having something strange forced into him but didn't complain in hopes of getting the delicious milk.

Dirk pulled out again going a little smoother this time and adjusting his position a bit pushed back in. Dave mewled out. A loud purr erupting from him as Dirk's dick hit his prostate and sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

A satisfied grin stretched across Dirk's face as he moved out and slammed in again and again going faster and harder with each thrust. Dave's claws imbedded into Dirks back as his own dick twitched in the air about to release.

Seeing the other cat was close to release and he wasn't Dirk reached up quickly to grip the base of Dave's dick holding it in as he started thrusting as hard as he could to get himself to the end. Dave whimpered and bit into Dirk's shoulder thrusting his hand up to try and get the release he felt coming.

"Just a bit morrre." Dirk whispered in his ear shoving himself into the other cat as fast and hard as he could. Dave meweled and squirmed as Dirk slammed into him.

Feeling his own release coming Dirk pulled out and grabbed his own Dick with the hand holding Dave's and started pumping them together. Dave bucked into the movements and dug his claws harder into Dirks back as he released followed only seconds behind by Dirk.

Dirk panted and let go slowly putting Dave to sit on the counter and stepping back to shut off the sink.

Dave looked down at himself covered in the white substance and slowly ran his fingers up his chest and licked the substance off of them. Squealing with delight at the salty taste of the special milk on his chest he slid his hand along his chest for more.

Dirk watched as Dave worked to get the bulk of their cum off his chest and smiled. He strut over and leaned down to lick the remainder off before moving up to kiss him. Dave kissed back still purring loudly.

John walked into his apartment shutting the door behind him. "Dave, Dirk I'm home!" he took his shoes off and moved to search for the two cats stopping in the kitchen door with a grin as he spotted them cuddled up with each other on the counter. "I knew you'd love each other!" 


End file.
